1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to optical fibers and to apparatus and methods for splicing groups of such fibers formed in cables.
There is currently a great deal of interest in the use of cables of solid core dielectric fibers operating at optical frequencies and such cables are now being laid or are practically in use. Connectors for frequently connecting and disconnecting optical fiber cable sections, which automatically align the fibers, have been developed. These connectors are expensive precision devices.
When an optical fiber cable is being laid, it is not necessary to connect by means of disconnectable connectors the cable sections since the sections have not to be disconnected after laying except perhaps to lengthen one of them or to repair a break. Therefore, the cable sections can be connected by merely splicing the fibers. 2. Description of the Prior Art
An optical fibers splicing method has been proposed in the prior art. According to this method, the fibers are arranged in groups, each fiber group comprising a plurality of fibers secured to a ribbon-like tape. The fiber group segments to be spliced are mounted on the holders of a splicer such that each of the fibers of one segment is aligned approximately coaxially with a fiber on the other segment. The individual fiber ends and the tape ends are cut flat; bonding material, of matching refractive index, is placed on each fiber end of at least one segment, and the two segments placed in contact. To insure accurate alignment of the respective fibers, a cover plate, accurately dimensioned to fit over the fibers, is placed over the adjacent ends of the fibers and left in position until the bonding material sets. Alternatively, the fibers can be spliced to each other by the application of heat.
This splicing method only applies to optical fiber disposed parallel to one another and forming a plane structure.
It is the broad object of the invention to splice optical fibers formed in cables in which the fibers are disposed around a cable core, either parallel to the core axis or helically wound around said core.